Electricity meters have evolved from electromechanical devices, many types of which have been used since electricity became widely available and still common today, to intelligent and remotely accessible devices that are becoming more and more common. Modern electricity meters allow remote readings of electricity usage and remote control of other functions. Among these functions, a modern electricity meter may allow remote connection and disconnection from the power network. This allows a utility to remotely start or stop providing electricity to a location with such a meter, preventing the need to send a technician to the location to actuate the relay that severs or restores a connection to the power network. However, it is often desired that a person be at the site at which power is to be provided to confirm that the electricity has been activated at the site and ensure that nothing adverse has occurred once the power was turned on. Since these tasks do not typically require special skills, they are often performed by a customer at the site (e.g., a homeowner, tenant, landlord, etc.). In performing remote activation or deactivation of electricity, a utility may want to determine whether the person confirming to them that the power is activated is actually at the site.